Ours
by Sabr786
Summary: When we first gathered together to stop the Subspace Emissary, we thought we were invincible...we thought we had seen everything there was to existence. And then...we met IT...A Super Smash Bros/Bokurano crossover
1. Prologue

Hi! So this is my first story I'm uploading to this site, so please bear with me.

DISCLAIMER: Idon't own anything from Super Smash Bros or Bokurano.

_Ours_

**PROLOGUE**

When we 35 warriors had first gathered together to face the Subspace Emissary, we thought we were invincible. We thought that as long as we stood as one, we could do anything. In this spirit, we cast aside our differences and came together as the Super Smash Brothers, a cult of sorts that vowed to protect the entire universe. We became one large family; we brawled in friendly competitions together, we laughed together, bore each other's pains together, fought against enemy threats together...we thought that together we had seen and known everything there was to this universe. Yet...

The reality was that we were just one of the countless pieces that made up existence, that we were the pawns in an intricate plan created by an unknown entity. This we learned when we gathered together... and we met IT...


	2. The Guest

Two fighters stood on a platform, beaded sweat slowly trickling down their faces, a clear sign as to how long they had been battling. They intently observed each other waiting for their adversary's next move, oblivious to the changing scenery in the background. Finally, the warrior in green shifted his blade, which prompted the plumber to suddenly dash at his opponent. Not suspecting such a bold move, the Hylian quickly drew his shield to block the the fist coming towards his face. Unfortunately, this was a miscalculation on his part; the plumber quickly redirected the punch towards the warrior stomach, sending him soaring towards the edge of the platform. Frantically, the Hylian grabbed for his hookshot and fired it towards the edge. It fell short, and the warrior clad in green fell towards the abyss down below...

"GAME! This match's winner is Mario!"

Mario did his victory pose as Link clapped in the background, the crowd cheering wildly for both brawlers and a match well fought. Taking a bow, Mario then walked up to Link and stuck out his hand, Link grabbing it as they gave each other a hearty handshake.

"Good game my friend."said Mario. Link smiled as he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Next time will be a different story, so you better watch out."

Mario, letting go of Link's hand and chuckling, replied"Sounds like a challenge to me,hmm?"

Link shook his head as he stretched out his arms, and said, "Not right now. I don't even want to think about lifting this blade one more time..."

"You said that right..." Mario agreed as they made they made their way to the arena's teleporter, the crowds' cheers fading as they were whisked away from the battlefield.

Master Hand turned away from the high stand he had been observing the battle in as the brawlers left the arena. He couldn't have been happier; ever since Tabuu had been taken care of and the Super Smash Brothers had been established, everything had gone extremely well for all of them, for the entire universe. These competitions always kept the brawlers at their peek, and strengthened their bonds. Even those who had been mortal enemies before had learned to respect their adversaries and at least stand each other's presence. These, unity and strength, were the very backbone that Master Hand had wished to found this tournament upon, and it's success was way beyond his expectations. His line of thought, though, was broken abruptly as a certain eccentric brother of his appeared.

"Now why are you just standing around doing nothing!?!" exclaimed Crazy Hand in his not-too-sane- sounding high pitched voice.

"I was thinking about something, not that you'd really understand what it means to muse..." sighed Master Hand as he watched his brother twitch sporadically. "_How did I get stuck with a brother like him...?"_

"Well don't just stand there," Crazy began to bounce around, "We have a guest arriving soon!"

"I didn't invite anyone..." Master Hand said, mostly to himself.

"He called while you were watching the match!" Crazy seemed to be having a shouting problem today, "Something about a weapon, or maybe an apron, or pompoms or..."

"I get it Crazy..." Master Hand sighed. "_Count on him to invite just anybody into the mansion." _Master Hand began to stalk away, his brother bouncing behind him, _"Let's see what this guest of ours really wants..."_

Link and Mario's match had been the final brawl of the day. The smashers all began to make their way towards the dining hall, being ravenously hungry after an entire day of brawling. Thankfully, Master Hand had the hall built not too far off from the arenas, and the brawlers found themselves there quite quickly. They took their seats at the long table as the alloys began to bring in the dinner platters.

"That's odd..." Marth commented randomly. The smashers all turned to him, wondering what he had noticed that they hadn't.

"What is?" King Dedede replied as he tried to sneak the largest chicken leg onto his plate before anyone could notice. Before he could grab for it though, it was sucked right out of his reach.

"Poyo!" Kirby sighed happily.

"Give that back you pink blob!!!" King Dedede cried as he tried to grab Kirby. He floated out of his reach happily, enjoying the frustration he was causing the penguin.

As those two argued, Zelda shook her head and turned to Marth, "What's wrong?"

Marth looked around before replying, " Master Hand is not here yet. He's usually here before any of us are."

"That was kind of stupid," growled Bowser as he piled his plate.

"What he means to say," Peach glared at Bowser as he busied himself with shoving as much food as possible into his mouth, " is that Master Hand has a lot of responsibilities to attend to. It isn't really that odd that he isn't around."

"Especially with a brother like his..." added Fox.

The rest of the brawlers shrugged as they returned to helping themselves and conversating. Marth, though, couldn't help but still feel bothered. Usually, he wouldn't have payed much attention to it either, but today felt different. Today it felt like Master Hand wasn't there for a significant reason, something they should be aware about, but what?

"_I think I should stop thinking about it...Master Hand does have a lot of things to take care of anyways..."_ Marth sighed as he turned to his plate.

Master Hand, at that moment, was standing ( in his sense of the word, sine a hand couldn't really literally stand) at the door of the mansion, anticipating this guest that Crazy Hand had decided to invite without question. He had gone back to his office to check the caller ID of this person. Oddly enough, the number wasn't there. Master Hand wondered if Crazy really had enough of a brain to erase the number, but on second thought, it was actually more probable that the number hadn't been there to begin with then for his brother to know how to delete the number, or even know such a function existed. This gave him more of a reason to shut this person out, since it was highly possible that it was an enemy. Yet Master Hand was curious;there was still the fact that Crazy might had deleted the number, and if it was an enemy, the smashers were more than a match for them. It was actually even more of a possibility that Crazy Hand might had made the entire thing up for the lack of anything better to do.

"Do you mind!?! you might break something!" exclaimed an exasperated Master Hand as Crazy Hand flipped around the foyer.

"That's the fun of it all!" giggled Crazy Hand as he did a flip in midair. Master Hand,thoroughly annoyed, was about to grab a hold of his brother when a ring resonated throughout the foyer.

"_Okay, so he didn't make it up."_

Crazy Hand darted for the door before Master Hand could even lift a finger, and swung the door right open without a second thought."Hi apron man! Where's your aprons!?!" shouted Crazy. Master Hand shoved his brother to the side to see who was at the door.

The first thought that came to Master Hand's mind as he took in the appearance of the man was how disheveled he looked. His clothes were ruffled, his shoulder-length black hair seemed unkept,and his cobalt blue eyes reflected nothing but fatigue.

Seeing Master Hand, he managed a small smile and said, "I assume he was the one who answered the phone when I called, yes?"

Master Hand nodded to the best of his ability and answered, " I'm very sorry. Usually I pick up calls, but I was busy at that moment."

The man laughed, mirthlessly Master Hand noticed, and said, "That's not a problem. It is hard to find such a happy living being these days you know...but besides that...I would have never thought that you were actually a hand sir."

"Everyone is quite aware of that around here." Master Hand commented with a laugh.

"Ahhhh, I'm come from a place quite far away from here, so please excuse me for my ignorance." the man replied with a slight bow.

"That's not a problem. Please step inside." Master Hand decided that this man didn't seem like much of a threat, but couldn't help feeling that there was something mysterious that surrounded his presence. It didn't help that his number hadn't showed up on the caller ID.

"_So maybe Crazy did delete the number somehow..."_ Master Hand reassured himself.

"So,what is your name, and what compelled you to come all the way here?"Master Hand inquired as he closed the door.

The man,once again bowing slightly, replied " I apologize for not stating that earlier...my name is Yuki...Yuki Sogoru. As for my purpose..." Master Hand noticed the man's eyes harden suddenly " I have come here with a proposition for the legendary smashers..."

* * *

So what do you think. Please review!


End file.
